


The Heat of Battle

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Facials, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, then they fucc, they fite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: She was *so* hungry when they met like this. The first time it had been a spur of the moment thing - but by the second, it was clear Adora wasn't getting much out of Rebellion life if she was *that* desperate for Catra's touch.Catra relished every moment of it. She didn't deny that it got her going, too, though perhaps for different reasons. Seeing She-ra so worked up, so flustered, so weak and enfeebled by her needs? Heavenly. She slipped a thumb past those quivering lips, stroking rudely over her teeth as she leant in for another kiss. This time she bit, threatening to break skin as she tugged at her lips and pushed her head back against the wall.





	The Heat of Battle

“My, my. You rebels sure are getting bold, aren't you?”

Catra smirked, striking the corniest pose she could imagine as she taunted the rabble from her walkway, high above the battle raging below. She felt like some kind of cartoon villain, mocking her enemies safe in the knowledge that she'd appear in next week's episode.

Of course, all the cartoons she'd seen as a kid had Princesses for villains.

Princesses like _Adora_ \- otherwise known as She-ra, the Princess of Power - oooh, how intimidating!

Not.

Catra balanced on her toes, laughing as she peered out into the brawl below. Rebels and Horde soldiers alike fought valiantly, cornering each other into little pockets and beating each other senseless. She had a particular someone in mind, though. 

She was easy enough to spot. Glowing, with long, blonde hair that flowed as if it were always blowing in the wind. And a massive crystal sword that she had an amusing tendency to lose.

She-Ra. All alone, surrounded on all sides by Horde troops - but holding her own quite well indeed.

Not for long. Catra leapt from the railing, crashing down onto She-ra and knocking the wind from her lungs. Surprised, the troops around them recoiled, weapons up to guard against this new threat - until they realized who she was.

“Agh! Catra!”

Even winded, She-ra had no trouble finding the strength to throw her off. She grunted as she was tossed into the crowd, her _helpful, well disciplined_ troops catching her and letting her down gently. 

“Miss me, Adora?~”

She laughed as she dusted herself off, casually inspecting a claw while She-ra seethed with impotent rage.

“You don't have to say a word. I know you do.” She smirked, baring razor sharp teeth as she stalked forwards. “You want a _rematch_ , right?”

Codeword.

“You're damned right I do!”

Response.

Perfect. Catra's soul breathed a sigh of relief; fighting She-ra for real was a _massive_ pain in the butt. Sometimes she even lost, and then she had to explain to Hordak why the Rebellion was able to blow up another outpost or base… But not today.

Today was going to be _fun._

She laughed, a sharp outburst that was almost like a bark before she lunged forwards, the muscles in her legs springing her forwards with a velocity that She-ra struggled to match. The sword caught her attack though, briefly flashing into the shape of a shield before returning to its bladed form for a counterattack - easily dodged, as always.

And so their dance began. Troops on both sides gave a wide berth as they fought, not wanting for even a moment to play the hero and end up being caught in the crossfire. Catra did her part, always retreating, backing away from the fighting even as she appeared to hold a position of strength - After all, she was tearing shreds out of She-ra's getup, without so much as a scratch on herself.

Never mind that if She-ra so much as nicked her with the blade it'd put her in the infirmary for a week, whereas near any scratch _she_ left would be gone by the time Adora transformed again.

Soon, the crowd began to thin out. Only a few of the biggest idiots under her command stuck around, until they narrowly dodged a few swings of She-ra's blade and decided hey, those dumb yokels with pitchforks and stakes are a _much_ easier target!

Finally, they were alone. Catra dodged another swing by retreating around a corner, ducking into an out-of-the-way alcove before she was followed in a moment later by her 'attacker'.

Though it was a strange idea of a fight at this point. Usually two opposing war heroes embroiled in a life and death battle with each other didn't dive into a passionate kiss as soon as they were out of sight.

She-ra gasped as Catra pinned her against the cold steel of the wall behind them, her cheeks flushed red and her lip trembling as she silently begged for another kiss.

Typical.

She was _so_ hungry when they met like this. The first time it had been a spur of the moment thing - but by the second, it was clear Adora wasn't getting much out of Rebellion life if she was _that_ desperate for Catra's touch.

Catra relished every moment of it. She didn't deny that it got her going, too, though perhaps for different reasons. Seeing She-ra so worked up, so flustered, so weak and enfeebled by her needs? Heavenly. She slipped a thumb past those quivering lips, stroking rudely over her teeth as she leant in for another kiss. This time she bit, threatening to break skin as she tugged at her lips and pushed her head back against the wall.

Their embrace broke again, She-ra's 'limitless' strength failing her for a moment as she slumped back, groaning and gasping for a moment before letting herself sink to her knees. Catra smiled, reaching out to push against her forehead and make the 'hero of the rebellion' look _up_ at her for a change.

“Look at you… Last week it was your ass. Now you want it like this? Tsk…”

It was fun to mock her. Some of it was cathartic, revenge for the way Adora had torn her up when she'd left, and some was simply pleasure - seeing She-ra panting for breath, eyes begging for her to be put in her place…

It felt _good._

Catra tugged at the hem of her uniform's pants, grunting awkwardly as she pulled them down to just below her ass.

It was impossible to hold She-ra's gaze now, naturally. Catra let her head slip forward again as she strained to look anyway, The pink tip of her cock was already poking out of her sheath, a single bead of precum adorning it before She-ra greedily leant forward to lick it up.

If there was such a thing as an 'annoyed moan', Catra had already mastered it. She pushed She-ra's head back again, those hypnotized eyes breaking free for a moment to look up at her questioningly.

_Why have you interrupted my attempt to show my love for your cock, o great Catra?_

That was probably what she was thinking.

“No mouth. Use your hands today.”

She saw her hesitate for a moment. Her raw urges doing battle with the forces of common sense for one vicious, fleeting moment before they swept any concern for 'after' away. She-ra nodded, turning her attention back to that which she most desired and reaching up gingerly with her hands.

Catra stroked her fingers through those beautiful locks of golden hair as she watched, keeping deliberately mute while She-ra teased back her sheath, thumb and index finger gently coaxing those barbed inches free of their hiding place - surprisingly so, considering how strong Catra knew she _could_ be. 

There was some danger to it, wasn't there? Catra entertained the thought, laughing at the idea that She-ra could suddenly turn on her here, crippling her in a moment - as if she ever would. No, she needed this too much to risk it for some stupid backwater outpost. There was no risk.

Catra finally allowed herself to make a sound, sighing contentedly as She-ra gently squeezed her balls and stroked over her cock, fingers catching on the soft nubs that provided that texture she so loved to have inside her. 

Well, not today. 

Today was all about _Catra_ feeling good.

“C'mon. Speed it up.”

Not even a hint of protest. She-ra listened to the command and obeyed without question, working her hand back and forth to Catra's satisfaction - and then some.

Perhaps it was the look on She-ra's face as she did it, tongue hanging out, panting like a bitch in heat, eyes inches from a _perfectly_ good cock, watching it move as she jerked her enemy off… Just imagining what went through the 'Princess of Power''s head as she did this was something else.

Catra almost wished she could last longer at a time like this.

She moved her free hand up to cover her mouth before she came, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning into it as She-ra finished her off only minutes after they had begun. She didn't get to watch as her cock spurted rope after rope of seed, didn't get to enjoy the sight of it landing all over She-ra's face and clothes, some on her tongue, plenty on that _stupid_ top she was wearing…

Though she did get to appreciate the aftermath.

Catra shivered, moaning and wiping her eyes as she looked down at the sight before her. She watched, the last of her orgasm dripping down onto the floor below, as She-ra licked her lips and gazed back up, eyes full of love and passion that only a warrior princess still caught up in heat could offer.

“Get… Aaah… Get yourself off today. I've got a battle to go win.”

That happy, enchanted look quickly faded, replaced by a sultry pout as She-ra reached out with cum-covered hands to grip at Catra's sides.

“C-can't you at least… watch?”

Hrmph. 

“Fine. But make it quick.”

Catra stepped back, pushing her softening cock back into its sheath with a finger and pulling her pants back up - she'd have to wash later, but that was a concern for another time.

She'd never watched _this_ show before.

She nibbled on a claw as she leant against the far wall, feigning disinterest as She-ra stayed knelt in place, one hand covering her mouth while the other worked between her legs. There wasn't much to see with all the clothing in the way, but what she could was… interesting. Fingers worked back and forth energetically, drawing increasingly impassioned squeaks from that covered mouth while those bright blue eyes searched endlessly for validation, fixated on Catra and watching her every reaction to the show.

She-ra wanted her to _like it_ when she came for her. 

A thin smile crept across her face as she seemed to draw near to climax. It was a likeable performance, after all. A good summary of how much She-ra - no, how much Adora needed her. She couldn't even get herself off without her approval.

Once she had it though, the real show began.

Catra watched, still smiling, as her foe doubled over, hunching in on herself and biting into her hand as she screamed. The muffled sound that came out sounded more like a whimper, but it carried all the same passions - love, devotion, _need_ … All of them expressed perfectly in that single orgasmic outburst.

Her hands fell back to her sides, the heroine gasping for breath and dripping with sweat and still-warm semen as she hung her head in shame. 

“Alright. I watched. Now scram, before one of your _friends_ finds you.”

“…Okay.”

Catra regarded her coolly as She-ra stood, making a vain attempt to straighten herself out before she picked up her discarded sword and turned away, slipping around the corner to rejoin the fighting as surreptitiously as she could. 

Catra followed a few moments later, pretending to give chase before retreating back up to the safety of her overlook. 

Another defeat for the rebellion. She couldn't help but laugh as they beat their retreat a few minutes later, catching She-ra's eye a moment later as she was shot an angry look. 

She always planned to be serious next time. It was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> More requests... they never end!  
> Here's some more excellent artwork to consider:  
> https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1073135103222509568  
> https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1072973151322009600
> 
> If you'd like to request anything yourself, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :)


End file.
